The Departed
The Departed jest dwudziestym drugim odcinkiem trzeciego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Jest również ostatnim odcinkiem tego sezonu. Opis TAJEMNICZY BOHATER - Zdeterminowany, aby chronić swoją siostrę Jeremy, podejmuje decyzję, która wszystko zmieni. W przykrej teraźniejszości, Elena z utęsknieniem wspomina czas, kiedy jej rodzice, Grayson i Miranda, oraz ciocia Jenna wciąż byli żywi, a jej jedynym zmartwieniem był jej związek z Mattem. Stefan i Damon opuszczają Mystic Falls we wspólnej misji, ale będą musieli się rozdzielić, gdy okaże się, że Elena potrzebuje jednego z nich. Caroline i Tyler zmuszeni są do podjęcia zmieniającej życie decyzji. W końcu Bonnie zawiera tajemniczą umowę, która wiąże się z łamiącymi serce konsekwencjami. Streszczenie Elena budzi się w szpitalu. Przypomina sobie kiedy była szczęśliwa i żyli jej rodzice. Meredith mówi Jeremiemu, że Elenie nic nie jest i wyjdzie z tego. Chłopak dzwoni do Salvatorów, by powiadomić ich o wypadku Eleny. Bracia rozmawiają w aucie o swoim życiu. Alaric przychodzi do szpitala i robi wymówki Meredith. Mówi jej o szeryf Forbes i burmistrz Lockwood oraz, że jest zawieszona jako lekarz. Gdy idzie po dziewczynę, jej już tam nie ma. Przyjaciele zabierają Elenę ze szpitala i zaprowadzają do domu. Patrząc na zdjęcie z rodzicami, przypomina sobie kiedy była jeszcze z Mattem, dzień w którym był wypadek. Gdy się budzi, obok siedzi Matt i rozmawiają. Wchodzi Stefan. Do domu Gilbertów przychodzi Elijah, wszyscy są zaskoczeni jego widokiem. Alaric rozmawia z Jeremym. Chce wiedzieć, gdzie jest ciało Klausa i zabić wszystkie wampiry. Elijah chce ciało brata w zamian za zostawienie go martwego. Elena przystaje na jego umowę. Szeryf Forbes i pani Burmistrz chcą, by ich dzieci wyjechały z miasta. W ten sposób chcą je chronić. Matt mówi Jeremiemu, że wiem, gdzie jest ciało Pierwotnego. Ten dzwoni do Rica i mówi mu. Okazuje się, że zrobił to na prośbę Elijah i Eleny. Tyler i Caroline podejmują decyzję o wyjeździe. Damon pokazuję Bonnie, gdzie ukrył ciało Klausa. Elena po rozmowie ze Stefanem, całuje go. Damon rozmawia ze Stefanem przez telefon. Gdy wydaje mu się, że Rebekah przyszła po Klausa, atakuje go Alaric. Chce wiedzieć, gdzie jest Pierwotny. Salvatore nie wyjawia mu tego, w rezultacie ten łapie go za szyję. Matt przynosi Elenie herbatę. Ona tłumaczy mu swój wybór, którym jest Stefan. Elena przypomina sobie ostatnią rozmowę z matkę przez telefon. Budzi się w samochodzie Matta. Okazuje się, że dodał coś do herbaty, by móc ją wywieść. Gdy Alaric szuka właściwego boksu, przychodzi Rebekah. Damon zatrzymuje ją i razem próbują wywieść ciało. Powstrzymuje ich Alaric i zabija Klausa. Salvatore dzwoni do Stefana mówiąc mu co się stało. Ten informuje go kogo wybrała dziewczyna. Jeremy mówi Stefanowi co zaplanowali z Mattem. Pojawia się Caroline i Elijah, Stefan mówi im co o Klausie. Elena dzwoni do Damona i utwierdza go w przekonaniu, że wybrała Stefana. Caroline mówi Tylerowi, że Klaus nie żyje. On zaczyna się przemieniać i każe Caroline uciekać, choć ta nie chce. Wampirzyca dzwoni do Eleny i mówi o Tylerze. Ta przekazuje wiadomość Mattowi, a ten się wścieka ze łzami w oczach. Rebekah mówi Elijah o Klausie. Zastanawiają się, jak mogą żyć wampiry, które pochodzą od Pierwotnego. Okazuje się, że Bonnie użyła zaklęcia zamiany, by w ciele Tylera znajdował się Klaus. Rebekah chce się pozbyć Alarica i mówi o tym Stefanowi przez telefon. Gdy Elena chce zadzwonić do Stefana, pada jej bateria w telefonie. Matt daje jej swoją komórkę, ale ostro hamuje, bo na drodze stoi Rebekah. Wpadają do rzeki z mostu Wickery. Elena przypomina sobie wypadek rodziców. Alaric bije Damona, by go złamać. Damon przypomina sobie kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał Elenę. Było to, gdy czekała na rodziców po imprezie w dniu wypadku. Wymazał z jej pamięci to spotkanie. Elena przypomina sobie jak Stefan ją uratował. Teraz pokazuje, by ten ratował Matta nie ją. Kiedy Damon bije się z Alaricem, nauczyciel pada martwy. Do Jeremiego przychodzi Alaric, by się pożegnać. Chłopak zdaje sobie sprawę, że to jest duch. Stefan siedzi przy zwłokach Eleny w szpitalu. Pojawia się Damon. Meredith, mówi mu, że Elena była w poważniejszym stanie kiedy przywiózł ja brat i podała jej krew wampira. Elena budzi się. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett * Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson Postacie cykliczne * Claire Holt jako Rebekah Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson * Susan Walters jako Carol Lockwood * Marguerite MacIntyre jako Elizabeth Forbes Postacie gościnne * Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers * Erin Beute jako Miranda Gilbert * Jason MacDonald jako Grayson Gilbert Soundtrack *Pink - So What *Low & Diamond - Wasted *Shadow Rewind - Airplane *Metric - Sick Muse *Sigur Ros - Dauoalogn Cytaty Alaric: Musimy porozmawiać. ---- Stefan: Zrobię wszystko, by upewnić się, że my wszyscy wrócimy. ---- Alaric: Gdzie jest Klaus? ---- Elijah: Ty musisz zdecydować, czy możesz mi ufać, czy nie. ---- Elena: Matt, uważaj! Galeria Tvd600.jpg Tvd1~0.jpg Standstill.png 202098-ad633-55131074-m750x740-ucf8d1.jpg 65552.jpeg 65551.jpeg 65550.jpeg 65549.jpeg 65548.jpeg 65547.jpeg 65546.jpeg 65545.jpeg 65544.jpeg 65543.jpeg 65542.jpeg 65540.jpeg 65539.jpeg 3x22-01.jpg Kategoria:Retrospekcje Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 3